


An Ode to Oro

by Majoranka



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Humor, Oro!, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majoranka/pseuds/Majoranka
Summary: The secret of being Rurouni. The all-purpose ultimate answer. The cutest sound in the world. Oro.





	An Ode to Oro

 

**An Ode to Oro**

Oro!  
a Zen-like simplicity  
let's Oro!  
embrace eccentricity  
with Oro!  
you've mastered the art of abstraction  
say Oro!  
at all times a perfect reaction.

Say Oro!  
and see a bit double,  
and Oro!  
gets you out of trouble.

All enemies flee in exasperation,  
Oro!'s my trusty unfailing salvation,  
to Oro!, my secret weapon of peace  
my gratitude never will cease.

No ow or wow  
will ever allow  
such a breadth of expression,  
a lasting impression.  
No interjection  
has my affection  
but Oro!,  
the way of perfection.

So wanderer,  
if you feel groggy,  
use Oro!,  
the Rurouni ougi!


End file.
